In an active matrix liquid crystal display device, in a case where a data signal line is broken during a manufacturing step, a data signal cannot be supplied to respective pixels connected with the data line on an ending side of a breaking part. In view of this, a liquid crystal display device is proposed in which a spare line to a data signal line is provided so that even in the case of such breaking of a data signal line, there will be no pixel to which a data signal cannot be supplied.
FIG. 7 shows a partial configuration of a liquid crystal display panel including such a spare wire, which liquid crystal display panel is disclosed in a Patent Literature 1.
In FIG. 7, plural scanning signal lines 106 and data signal lines 105 intersect each other, and a region surrounded by adjacent scanning signal lines 106, 106 and adjacent data signal lines 105, 105 is one pixel region. Provided in each pixel is a TFT 108 that (i) electrically connects a data signal line 105 and a pixel electrode 107 and (ii) electrically disconnecting the data signal line 105 and the pixel electrode 107 from one another. Also, a storage capacitance electrode, which constitutes a storage capacitor together with a storage capacitor line 113 provided in parallel with a scanning signal line 106, is provided in each pixel. The TFT 108 includes a drain electrode connected with a pixel electrode 107 via a connection electrode 125, which includes the storage capacitance electrode, and a contact hole 127. Further, a spare line 115 is provided laterally to and in parallel with each data signal line 105. The spare line 115 is connected with the data signal line 105 via a link line 116 in each pixel (the description deals with a configuration shown in a left part of the drawing, in which configuration the data signal line and the spare line are connected with each other in a ladder manner).
Provision of the spare line 115 makes it possible that, even in a case where a part of a data signal line 105 breaks, a data signal outputted from a data signal line driving section be supplied to pixels connected with the data signal line at a terminal end.
Furthermore, a Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration in which a spare line is provided in parallel with a data signal line, and those lines are connected with each other in every pixel.
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2005-165048 A (Publication Date: Jun. 23, 2005)
Patent Literature 2
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 9-90318 A (Publication Date: Apr. 4, 1997)